Solution
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: mungkin memang setiap masalah ada solusinya tanpa harus memilih jalan pintas, apakah yang sakura lakukan untuk meyakinkan sasuke


**Solution  
><strong>

**By : **ishimaru yamato

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Romance, Humor di Flashback

**Pairing :**Sasusaku

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, alur lambat

.

Terlihat di sekitar kawasan pusat kota Konoha banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang, entah ke alun-alun kota, ke mall dan lain lain.

Di pintu masuk mall terlihat 5 gadis yang sedang menenteng belanjaan yang menandakan mereka habis berbelanja.

''Tadi bandonya bagus banget.'' ucap seorang gadis berrambut kuning pucat, Ino namanya.

''Kau benar, pig tapi kita kesini bukan untuk itu.'' ucap si rambut pink sebut saja Sakura.

''Kau sih enak gak punya pacar, forehad.'' ucap Ino

''Hinata-chan, kau beli apa?'' tanya si cepok a.k.a Tenten pada gadis mata perak.

''Aku membeli jaket.'' ucap gadis yang di tanyai, Hinata namanya.

''Pasti si bodoh itu akan senang dengan hadiahmu.'' ucap Sakura.

''Kalo Temari beli apa?'' tanya Hinata pada gadis kucir empat

''Aku membeli bantal, bantalnya juga aku bordir dengan nama kami.'' ucap Temari.

''Kalo Tenten-chan?'' tanya Hinata.

''Aku membelikan kakakmu jam tangan.'' ucap Tenten.

''Aku gak ditanya?'' tanya Ino dengan wajah sedih.

''Kami sudah tau, lagi pula kami yang menemanimu pergi ketoko buku untuk membeli alat lukis.'' ucap mereka berempat serentak.

Mereka pun langsung menuju parkiran, setelah menemukan mobil Temari.

''Pasti Sai-kun akan senang dengan hadiahku.'' ucap Ino

''Huh, dasar tak penting.'' ucap Sakura.

''Kau pasti iri karena tak punya pacarkan?'' tanya Ino yang mengarah ke mengejek.

Skip Time.

''Terimakasih sudah mengantarku ya.'' ucap Sakura sambil keluar dari mobil Temari.

''Sampai ketemu besokya Sakura.'' ucap Temari sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Sakura POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku.

''Aku pulang.'' teriakku menggema diseluruh rumah.

''Jangan teriak, dasar!'' teriak Kakakku.

''Iya iya Sasori-Nii'' ucapku sambil duduk di samping kak Sasori yang sedang menonton acara yang lagi booming, OVJ.

''Mana Kaa-san?'' tanya ku pada Sasoro-nii.

''Sedang mengunjungi paman Minato.'' ucap Sasori-nii.

''Memang ada urusan apa?'' tanaya ku lagi.

''Katanya sih untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket Naruto menjuarai turnament.'' Jelas kakaku.

''Kenapa aku tidak di beri tahu, kan aku bisa datang tadi kerumah si bodoh.'' tanyaku.

''Ayah tahu pasti kau akan merayakannya besok dengan teman-temanmu.'' jelasnya

Ohya kuberi satu info, aku, pacar Hinata a.k.a Naruto, dan Temari adalah sepupu. setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamarku yang ada dilantai 2. Tak berapa lama aku sudah sampai di kamarku, kamarku mempunyai warna pink hampir di seluruh sudut, di meja belajarku ada beberapa foto. Pertama ada fotoku, Sasori-nii,dan anak rambut duren/Naruto, Temari, anak yang mirip Sasori-nii bernama Gaara, dan anak rambut coklat bernama Kankurou itu adalah foto kami saat kami berkunjung ke Konoha Park 3 tahun silam, lalu ada foto pria berambut putih bernama Jiraya alias ayahku, perempuan berambut emas Tsunade alias ibuku, lalu anak kecil berambut merah berumur 5 tahun, dan digendongan ibuku seorang bayi perempuan berambut pink terlihat sedang tertidur foto tersebut diambil saat aku baru lahir sekitar 17 tahun yang lalu,yang dimbil oleh paman Minato, lalu ada fotoku, Temari bersama pria nanas, Hinata dengan sepupuku yang heboh, Tenten dengan kakak Hinata, Ino dengan pria kulit pucat, dan pria pantat ayam di ujung.

Aku ingin memberi tahu kalian kenapa rambut kak Sasori, dan aku berbeda dari ayah dan ibuku, menurut ibuku nenek buyut dari ibuku mempunyai warna rambut merah yang menurun pada Sasori-nii, dan aku mempunyai rambut pink karena rambut ayahku putih, satu lagi info ayahku, dan ayah Naruto adalah kakak beradik, ibuku, ibu Temari kakak beradik yang merupakan sepupu dari ayah Gaara, rambut Gaara sama dengan ayahnya, Temari sama dengan ibunya, Kankurou sama dengan kakek buyutku yang berwarna coklat, keluargak memang ribet sekali

-Solution-

Setelah puas melihat foto-foto kuputuskan untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan piyamaku setelah berganti pakaian aku langsung menuju tempat tidurku untuk beristirahat tanpa mengerjakan PR toh besok hari libur, setelah membaringkan tubuhku aku langsung menuju alam mim piku

-Solution-

Keesokan paginya aku langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berganti baju, setelah siap aku langsung melesat menuju ruang makan, di sana sudah menunggu Ayah, Ibu, dan Sasori-nii.

''Selamat pagi.'' sapaku pada semua penghuni rumah.

''Pagi juga.'' jawab mereka serempak.

Skip time

Hari ini aku sudah janjian dengan teman-temanku untuk berkumpul dirumah sepupu paling bodoh yang kumiliki.

*Tin tin* suara klakson mobil dari arah depan rumah menandakan Temari sudah menjemputku untuk kerumah sepupu kami.

Setelah aku masuk kedalam mobil, di dalam mobil sudah ada Gaara dan Kankurou setelah aku duduk di sebelah Gaara di belakang karena Kankurou di sebelah termari, oh ya aku, Gaara, dan Naruto kelas satu SMA, Kankurou kelas 2, dan Temari kelas 3, sedangkan Sasori-nii kuliah semester 5, kami tidak menggunakan surfik nii dan nee kecuali Sasori-nii dan Yahiko-nii yang kakak Naruto karena mereka jauh lebih tua dari kami.

Tak berapa lama kami sudah sampai di rumah yang cukup besar yaitu tumah Naruto yang notabene adalah anak dari walikota Konoha, aku lupa satu hal Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara adalah anak walikota Suna.

Setelah menempatkan mobil di catport kami berempat langsung menuju halaman belakang rumah Naruto, saat sampai disana sudah ada Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan para anak laki-laki lain teman satu team Naruto.

''Kenapa kalian baru datang?'' tanya Naruto.

''Maaf tadi di perbatasan macet.'' jawab Temari.

''Baiklah kalo begitu.'' ucap Naruto sambil pergi menuju pacarnya.

Aku langsung melihat-lihat sekitar, ada segerombol anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di kusi taman.

''Hei Sakura!'' sapa seorang anak alis tebal.

''Hei juga Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru.'' sapaku pada anak-anak tadi.

''Apa dia sudah datang?'' tanya Shikamaru.

''Sudah, dia sedang menunggumu.'' ucapku padannya.

Saat aku berkeliling aku menyadari ada satu anggota team yang hilang.

''Dimana si pantat ayam?'' tanyaku pada Naruto.

''Dia tak datang, memang kenapa?'' ucapnya.

''Tak ada apa-apa.'' jawabku.

''Sepertinya kau menyukai teme?'' tanyanya yang sontak membuat wajahku semerah rambut Gaara.

''Kau itu ada-ada saja.'' sangkalku, lalu aku merogoh tasku untuk mencari ponselku tapi nihil

''Aku pulang dulu, nanti aku kesini lagi sebelum acaranya dimulai, soalnya ponselku ketinggalan, aku pinjam mobilmu.'' pinta ku.

''Ini'' ucapnya sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya, setelah itu aku menuju mobil Naruto di depan rumah, entah apa yang di pikirkan anak itu, kenapa mobilnya di letakkan di depan rumah padahal dia punya carport, setelah sampai aku langsung masuk ke mobilnya lalu kujalankan menuju rumahku, tak lama kemudian aku sudah sampai dirumahku aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja rias, setelah dapat aku langsung menuju ruang bawah yang kulihat adalah TV menyala. ''Pasti Sasori-nii sedang kekamar mandi'' gumamku, saat aku ingin mematikannya tiba-tiba acara di TV menjadi berita breaking news, betapa kagetnya aku saat tahu isi beritanya 'Seorang pemuda mencoba aksi bunuh diri' begitulah isi beritanya, betapa aku kaget saat tahu bahwa yang sedang mencoba bunuh diri adalah si pantat ayam Sasuke Uchiha. Aku langsung mengirim e-mail pada Naruto.

* * *

><p>To : Naruto<p>

subyek :

pesan :

cepat ke mall Konoha, Sasuke ingin bunuh diri!

-Solution-

Setelah pesan terkirim aku langsung menuju mobil Naruto dan langsung tancap gas menuju mall Konoha.

-Solution-

Tit tit tit. Bunyi ponselku menandakan bahwa ada e-mail masuk, langsung kubaca e-mail tersebut.

* * *

><p>From : Naruto<p>

Subyek : -

Pesan :

Baiklah kami kesana.

* * *

><p>-Solution-<p>

Setelah membaca e-mail tadi aku langsung mentancap gas, tak lama aku sudah sampai di mall Konoha, disana sudah banyak berjaga Ambulance, Pemadam kebakaran, dan polisi.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerobos barikade polisi.

''Maaf nona kami tak bisa membiarkan siapapun mendekat.'' jelas seorang petugas polisi.

''Tapi aku pacarnya, dia ingin bunuh diri karena aku, mungkin aku bisa menolongnya.'' ucapku berdusta, entah kenapa alasan itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

''Kalo begitu silahkan.'' ucap petugas itu sambil menaikan Police Line, setelah itu aku langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat menuju atap mall tempat Sasuke berada, setelah melewati 3 lantai aku sampai di atap tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

-Solution

Saat pintu terbuka Sasuke langsung menoleh kearahku.

''Sakura.'' ucapnya lirih.

''Kenapa kau Sasuke?'' tanyku sambil berlari mendekat.

''Jangan mendekat!'' teriaknya, aku langsung menurutinya.

''Kenapa kau Sasuke?'' tanyaku lagi.

''Keluargaku berantakan.'' ucapnya lirih.

''Ceritakan padaku!'' perintahku.

''Ini terjadi saat team kita menang...'' Sasuke mulai bercerita.

Flashback

Sasuke POV

Hari ini team basket kami sudah merebut tournament, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk memperlihatkan medali emasku pada Ayah, ibu, dan Kakaku.

''Sampai ketemu saat perayaan, teme!'' ucap Dobe saat aku keluar dari mobilnya, aku langsung buru-buru menuju pintu rumahku, saat aku hampir menyentuh grendel pintu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, terlihat ibuku dengan linangan airmata.

''Kaa-san mau keamana?'' tanyaku pada ibuku saat melihat ibuku membawa koper.

''Kaa-san akan pergi ke tempat kakek Madara.'' jawab ibuku lirih.

''Memang ada apa?'' tanyaku lagi dengan nada khawatir

''Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu akan bercerai.'' jawab Kaa-sanku.

''Ap..a...'' ucapku sambil menjatuhkan tas dan medaliku.

''Maafkan Kaa-san.'' ucap Kaa-sanku, lalu kaa-san berlari meninggalkanku menuju gerbang.

End Of Flashback

Sakura POV

Saat Sasuke bercerita aku mulai mendekatinya dengan perlahan-lahan, saat dia sudah selesai bercerita aku sudah ada di sampingnya.

''Apakah menurutmu bunuh diri adalah solusi terbaik?'' tanyaku.

''Menurutku inilah solusi terbaik karena keluargaku sudah tidak utuh lagi.'' jawabnya.

''Lalu bagaimana nasib ibumu jika tahu kalo anaknya mati konyol seperti ini?'' teriakku.

''Aku tak perduli.'' teriak Sasuke.

''Bagaimana dengan para sahabatmu, orang yang mencintaimu?'' tanyaku lagi, ku lihat matanya agak membulat.

''Sahabat?, mana para sahabat saat aku sedang terpuruk seprti saat ini, orang yang mencintaiku?, tak ada orang yang mencintaiku.'' ucapnya lirih, seketika itu aku langsung menampar pipinya.

''Lihatlah di sana, mereka sedang menuju kemari, apa kau bilang tak ada yang mencintaimu?, bagaimana dengan Ibu yang sudah melahirkanmu, Ayah yang sudah membesarkanmu, Kakak yang menjagamu, lalu aku yang selalu mencoba untuk di sisimu walaupun kau selalu bersikap dingin?'' teriakku yang di iringi air mata yang berasal dari mata emeraldku, terlihat wajah Sasuke menampakan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

''Aku...'' Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, perlahan-lahan dia mulai menjauhi pinggir gedung.

''Sakura, aku mencintaimu.'' ucapnya.

''Aku juga mencintaimu.'' ucapku, lalu Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirku.

-Solution-

''Sasuke!'' teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

''Diamlah, dia sedang tertidur!'' perintahku pada para sahabatku yang datang bersama Naruto.

''Biar kami merawatnya dulu!'' ucapa salah seorang perawat yang datang bersama Naruto.

-Solution-

Sasuke POV

Sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu, kini kehidupan ku seperti dulu lagi ditambah seorang istri yang sedang mengandung hasil buah cinta kami yang pertama, mungkin memang setiap masalah ada solusinya tanpa harus memilih jalan pintas, aku juga bersukur tanpa kejadian itu aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak benar-benar sendiri, karena ada istri dan calon anak kami.

OWARI

ha ha ha, fic keduaku di pairing ini, i hope you like and don't forget to review


End file.
